Back to Reality
by bttf4444
Summary: The wedding and the honeymoon is over now, and Marty and Jennifer must go back to facing reality. Edited fic, so that Jennifer os a student psychologist.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_July 16, 1990  
7:00 AM PST_

Marty sleepily stretched his arms, as his alarm clock suddenly went off. Today was his first day back at work. He had a full-time job at the record store downtown. His job was working as a cashier and stocking the shelves with CDs and cassettes.

He glanced lovingly over at his wife of a little over a week, Jennifer, who was waking up. Today would be her first day back at work, too. She was a student psychologist at the Department of Social Services, which was the very same building that used to be a courthouse - and it still included the historical clock tower.

"So, Marty," Jennifer asked, stretching, "are you excited about going back to work, today? You know, I sure am missing Italy already. We had such a nice honeymoon there last week. Well, I guess today is back to reality."

"Well, I don't really dislike my job," Marty replied. "Anyway, I'm still waiting to hear back from the record company, to see what they say. I hope they can get our band signed on sometime this fall. The people around here like our music, at least."

"Well, you're only 22 years old, Marty" Jennifer said, reassuringly. "Huey Lewis was not really that successful until he was in his thirties, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're right, Jennifer," Marty said, smiling. "Maybe I worry a little too much. After all, it's really supposed to be about the music - not about the money and fame."

"Today is going to be such a busy day for me," Jennifer said, sighing. "I really enjoy working with little children, but a few of them could be a huge handful. Most seem to like me, at least - although there are a few that don't. I understand that I should not take it personally, though. They just don't like the idea of seeing a shrink!"

"I'm sure you do a really great job with this kids," Marty said, smiling. "After four more years, then you'll be a full psychoilogist. Do you ever wish you could be a kid again? It's still so hard to believe that we're married, now."

"Yeah, I'm Jennifer Jane Parker McFly, now," Jennifer said, smiling. "It feels rather strange to think that I have a new last name, now. This is such a big step for us."

"Well, I guess Marlene will be born about seven years from now," commented Marty, "and Marty Jr will be born in about eight years. It'll be hard to believe, you know."

"Well, we have actually seen our children on a few occasions," Jennifer replied. "It feels very strange to think of how much time travel has affected our lives. It looks like we really should leave for work, now. I'll see you tonight, Marty."

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Marty said, as he hugged his wife. "How about eating at Francesca's Italian Diner tonight? That way, we don't have to cook tonight."

"It sounds great with me, too," replied Marty, as the two of them kissed.

oooooooooo

Everything seemed so surreal, as Jennifer stepped in the building. This was her first day of working after her marriage with Marty. She hoped that she could get through the day without being distracted. She headed to the lounge, and she really took in a deep breath. She went to grab some coffee and a few glazed doughnuts.

"Good morning, Miss Parker," announced a familiar voice. As Jennifer turned around, the secretary added, "Oh, I'm quite sorry! I meant Mrs. McFly. I forgot that you were married now. So how did your honeymoon go? Did you have fun in Italy?"

"Oh, everything was great," Jennifer gushed. "You know, it still feels a little funny to me, too - to think that I'm a married woman now. It feels like it was just yesterday, that I was still in high school. Sometimes, adulthood can be a little scary."

"I know what you mean," the secretary replied, smiling. "I could still remember the day that I was married. We've been married for nearly twenty years now. It's been so long ago. The novelty does eventually wear off, but I still love my dear hubby."

"I have a good feeling that Marty and I are headed towards a happy marriage," said Jennifer. "I understand not everybody is quite so lucky, which can be sad. There are certain things you have to take into consideration, before you get married."

"Well, just stay away from Roseanne," warned the secretary. "She's going through a very messy divorce right now, and I think she really envies you."

"I guess most of the kids will be happy that I'm back," Jennifer said, smiling. "They may be asking me all kinds of questions about my marriage. Of course, I'll have to be real brief about answering them - as the focus is supposed to be on them."

"It is only natural for children to be curious," the secretary replied. "Well, I guess I'd better head to my office, soon - and type up some of those reports."

"My first client will be expecting me in fifteen minutes," commented Jennifer. "She is very well-believed. She's just so quiet, and Lori and I have such a hard time getting her to open up."

oooooooooo

As Marty stepped into the record store, he could hardly believe that he was back at work. Everything felt so strange to him. Would he be able to get through the day?

"Welcome back, Marty," called out Marty's boss, Fred. "So how are you and the wife doing? Do things feel any different to you, now that you're married to her?"

"Well, yes and no," Marty said, quietly. "We've already been living together for about three years, so there's not all the hassle with moving. In the other hand, it sure does feel like we just took a major step in our lives. It's hard to explain, you know."

"Yeah, I remember what that was like," Fred replied, smiling. "It still seems like just yesterday that my wife and I had tied the knot. Our five year anniversary is coming up soon. What about Atlantic Records? Have you heard back from them yet? You do have a lot of talent, as do the other members of your band."

"Thank you," Marty replied, smiling. "No, I haven't heard back yet. I just sent in my demo several days before Jennifer and I married. Even if our band doesn't make it, though, at least we'll the satisfaction in knowing that we're appreciated locally."

"You know, Marty," Fred commented, "I really will miss having you work here, if you ever do end up being discovered. However, I will be really happy for you. You really are one of the best employees here. I mean, you always show up at work on time."

"Thank you so much, Fred," Marty replied. He really had to smile at the irony of his boss's statement. He hadn't exactly been known for being the most punctual student at his old high school, after all. He enjoyed his job, though. "So, is there anything you need me to do now? I'm all perky and ready to get back to business."

"As a matter of fact," Fred said, smiling, "I do have several boxes of cassettes and CDs for you to stack. You know, I sure don't understand the big deal with The New Kids On The Block. Granted, we sell them here - and, of course, I'm very happy to have the income. Still, I just don't understand some people's taste in music."

"Well, I'm not one to criticize what other people listen to," Marty explained. "I believe in taking a 'live and let live' approach to life. We have 'freedom of choice', after all."

"Well, yeah, that's true," Fred replied. "I don't exactly look down on them - but I do admit that I have a little difficulty understanding how anybody could like them. Then again, if we all liked the same things, this world would be a pretty boring place."

"Variety is the spice of life," quipped Marty. "Well, I'll get to stocking up the shelves."

oooooooooo

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Marty asked Jennifer, as they were walking into Francesca's Italian Diner. "Were you able to get through work okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Jennifer said, smiling. "You know what's rather funny, Marty? We just spent all of last week in Italy - and now we're eating at an Italian restaurant."

Just then, the middle-aged lady owned the restaurant approached them.

"Well, I haven't you guys here in awhile," Frankie said, smiling. "I guess the two of you are married, now. Would the two of you like a nice, romantic spot to sit."

"We sure would, Frankie," Marty said, smiling. "We may have just spent a week in Italy, but we still love your food. Your cooks make such wonderful food."

"Well, thank you," Frankie replied. "So are you two going to have your usual? Stuffed shells. I think we could arrange to give the two of you a little discount, today."

Marty and Jennifer both smiled, as Frankie led them to a table in a dimly lit corner.


End file.
